Fear of the dark
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Chris feared what would happen if he turned to the other side. Wyatt wanted Chris to join him and locked him up to make Chris realise he'd be better off if he did. Things don't turn out as Wyatt planned though. Oneshot. Please read and review!


Trapped in a bright white room. Chris wasn't sure which was better, this bright white room or his older brother's dark room, although not all Wyatt's room was black like Chris had expected. Chris thought it kind of reflected on Wyatt himself, showing that maybe there was hope. He wasn't pure Evil yet.

Chris lay on the hard metal bed, the only piece of furniture in the room other than a small wooden table beside the bed. Even that had been painted white and the metal bed looked white as the shiny metal reflected the white light. The springs of the thin mattress dug in to him as he tossed and turned, trying to shield his eyes from the light above him.

Wyatt had said that if Chris refused to turn to the other side, his side, then he would lock him up. The bright white room was to symbolise what Chris stood for. Good. He said that maybe he'd see that not everything can be either Good or Evil. Just one or the other doesn't work. It was all about the power.

At least Chris knew his brother wouldn't kill him…they had always been so close…Wyatt no longer cared about how Chris felt though. Everything had to be his way and any one who chose to go against it had to pay the price.

Chris sighed as he sat up and looked down at the white marble floor. How long could he fight this? He felt like he was going insane, trapped in this small cell like room, not knowing what time of day or night it was and not hearing a sound. Wyatt came to visit him every so often, but other than that Chris was alone with no contact to the outside world.

His world was small and lonely.

Chris put his head in his hands, feeling another headache coming on. He got that a lot, partly through the brightness and partly through being so tired. He didn't realise he had started slowing rocking backwards and forwards. Suddenly he fell forwards off the bed and collapsed to his knees. He ignored the coldness of the floor as he knelt there, his head still in his hands, crying silently.

He showed no reaction to being pulled roughly to his feet and slammed against the wall. He looked up slowly and smiled weakly. Not because he was happy, but just because he was no longer alone.

His brother looked at him, an almost sad look on his face. "Have you given up the fight yet?"

The fight against Evil or the fight to keep living? Chris had almost given up the second, but not the first. He would fight until the end for what he believed. Assuming his brother only cared about which side he was fighting for, he shook his head.

Wyatt sighed and let Chris go. Chris stumbled forwards a few steps, but kept his balance. "Is it time?" Chris asked, his voice almost a whisper. "Are you going to teach me another lesson for not seeing things your way?" His voice sounded almost harsh, but his brother didn't seem to notice.

He laughed. "I'm fed up teaching you lessons. I thought the room and weekly visits would be enough. I have another plan. You will join me," Wyatt told him, sounding confident. He clicked his fingers and the light bulb shattered, the glass showering over Chris. He whimpered as it hit him and Wyatt smirked. "Let's see how you like the dark. I have something to show you…or rather something for you to do."

After waving his arm slightly two people appeared next to him. Wyatt moved and stood next to Chris. He formed a fireball and threw it at one of the people. They screamed as the flames wrapped around them. After a small explosion they were gone and Chris stood shaking as Wyatt stood smiling. "Now it's your turn. Feel the power. The power you could have…I can give it to you, though of course this is just a demonstration," Wyatt said. "Go on."

Wyatt closed his eyes and Chris suddenly gasped. He felt sudden power. Power that he had full control over and he couldn't help but smile. He made an energyball appear in his hand and, before he could think about it, he was throwing it. He didn't feel in control now. Wyatt had control, no, the power had control and it was destroying everything. Wyatt just thought he was in control, just as Chris had thought moments before. He had killed an innocent and now he felt so guilty. How could his brother live like this? He would never understand.

"Feels good doesn't it? All that power. You can have that, Chris," Wyatt told him. Chris backed away and soon hit the wall, letting himself slide down to the floor. Wyatt came and knelt in front of him. "I see you need to think about this. I'll leave you alone, but I'll be back like always."

He stood up and turned his back on his baby brother as he walked to the door. The door swung open with the flick of Wyatt's wrist and Wyatt went through in to the dark corridor. He stopped before closing the door behind him. He clicked his fingers and the furniture became black. He shut the door and Chris heard the screech of the bolts sliding across before he saw the red glow around the edge as Wyatt magically sealed it just to make sure.

Chris crawled to the corner of the room and sat with his back against the wall, rocking forwards and backwards, the tears falling once again. Chris looked at his hand, just able to make out the blood that trickled out of a deep cut. He wasn't used to throwing fireballs and it had left a scar. He was used to scars by now and one he had had for almost a year. He remembered clearly how he got it and he felt the pain coming back just thinking of it.

It had happened just before he was thrown in here. Wyatt was angry at Chris not turning and he had sent out a blast of fire. Chris had been close and the heat was almost unbearable as it swept over him. The power from it threw him across the room and crashing in to a table. Chris still had a burn mark down the side of his face and left arm.

Chris brought up his legs and wrapped his arms around them, resting his head on top of his knees. He felt the blood soaking through his jeans from where his hand was placed, but he didn't care. He sat perfectly still and if anyone had seen him they may have wondered if he was still alive. If they had been close enough though they would have heard short breaths and sobs as he cried. Of course, there was no one there and no one would have cared anyway.

For hours Chris didn't move and it wasn't until Wyatt came back later the next day that any one found out about him. Wyatt expected Chris to be on his bed so it had taken him a minute to spot the figure curled up in the corner. He went over and sighed as he realised what had happened. There was blood on Chris's clothes and the floor next to him. Wyatt noticed the cut on his hand and knew Chris had lost a lot of blood. He hadn't been eating properly for a while now and he had hardly slept. His brother had been weak and it had led to his death.

He would have been alright if he had joined his brother, but Chris said it was the dark side. Wyatt had explained it was all about the power, but his brother had stuck by his beliefs. He feared he would lose control if he turned and that, like his brother, power would be the only thing that mattered to him. He didn't want that. The fear of the dark had led him to this and in the end it had all been too much.


End file.
